The section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
With the expansion of network services, more and more e-commerce websites provide a plurality of sale commodity information for buyers. Meanwhile, as the number and types of the sale commodity information sold increasing, it is difficult for the buyer to find their favorite commodities in a short time when purchasing commodities. Given this, a conventional information push way is adopted to push commodity information for the buyers. That is, the commodity information browsed by the buyers is recorded by the e-commerce website. When the buyers login the e-commerce website again, a plurality of commodity information of which commodity categories similar to the commodity categories of the recorded commodity information is pushed to the buyers. However, the accuracy of the conventional way of information pushing needs to be proved. That is, the commodities whose information is pushed by the conventional way of information pushing are too many, and a plurality of commodity information fails to meet the requirement of the buyers. Therefore, it is still difficult for buyers to find their favorite commodity information in a short time.